Escondidos
by mariaazul
Summary: No sabía como había ocurrido, lo único que sabía Pansy era que al girarse dentro del armario se encontró a George Weasley con una de esas sonrisas irritantes.


**Capitulo único**

* * *

Pansy estaba harta, se encontraba en el bando equivocado, lo sabía, de verdad que lo sabía desde el principio, pero por su hermano pequeño había seguido metida en ese bando. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, su hermano había muerto y ahora ya no había nada que la retuviera en el bando del señor oscuro e iba a empezar ahora. Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del quinto piso buscando a Draco, ya que le había perdido de vista después de haber ayudado a Lovegood a librarse de varios mortifagos.

Siguió caminando hasta el final de pasillo, cuando termino el pasillo, miro hacia el pasillo de la derecha y vio a uno de los gemelos Weasley luchando contras varios mortifagos, eran cuatro y dos de ellos eran hombres lobo, a Pansy se le acelero el corazón, últimamente cada vez que estaba cerca de George Weasley se podía nerviosa y no entendía el por qué. Desde donde estaba Pansy podía ver que Weasley le estaba costando mantenerlos a raya.

Pansy se quedo quieta donde estaba, hasta que suspiro y decidió ayudar a Weasley. Desde donde estaba se asomo un poco y lanzo un desmayus a uno de los mortifagos, que le dio de lleno.

El mortifago salió volando hacia una de las paredes, donde choco y quedo inconsciente. Los otros mortifagos junto con Weasley se giraron hacia donde estaba ella, los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que era Pansy.

-traidora-dijo o más bien gruño uno de los hombres lobo acercándose a ella.

-desmayus - volvió a gritar Pansy saliendo de donde estaba.

Se movió hacia donde estaba Weasley para ayudarle, los dos juntos atacaron a los tres mortifagos, acabando con uno de los mortifagos y dejando a uno de los hombres lobo mal herido, ahora solo quedaban los dos hombres lobo.

-tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Weasley a Pansy al ver que los dos estaban cansados y los hombres lobos a parte de las heridas no parecían cansados.

-¿se te ocurre algo?-pregunto Pansy mientras lanzaba un expulso a uno de los bancos que les habían lanzado los mortifagos.

-si, pero…..-fue interrumpido por uno de los hombres lobo que aulló llamando a los suyos.

-mierda-soltó Pansy al oír como desde el pasillo de al lado se empezaron a oír aullidos- bombarda- grito lanzando el hechizo hacia la pared de detrás de los mortifagos, causando una gran humareda cuando los escombros cayeron encima de los dos mortifagos.

Weasley uso esa oportunidad para escapar, cogió a Pansy de la mano y tiro de ella empezando a correr en dirección contraria a donde se oían los aullidos.

Siguieron corriendo dándose cuenta de que la humareda no desaparecía, cosa que pensaron que era cosa de los mortifagos.

Pansy seguía corriendo agarrada de la mano de Weasley que era el que la estaba guiando, cuando al girar hacia la derecha le soltó la mano, ella se paro sin saber que hacer.

-Weasley-llamo extrañada, cada vez los aullidos se oían mas cerca y no sabía donde se había metido Weasley, así que decidió buscar un lugar para esconderse, como no veía nada con las mano se guio tocando la pared, buscando una puerta o algo donde esconderse, no encontró una sala, pero si una puerta de una especie de armario pequeño-" esto es mejor que nada"-pensó ella mientras abría la puerta y se metía, cuando cerró la puerta y se giro para ver el interior vio a Weasley que la saludo con una de esas sonrisas irritantes.

-hola-dijo el todavía sonriendo, mientras se echaba hacia un lado para dejarla sitio.

-deja ya esas sonrisas, Weasley, me has dejado sola allí fuera-dijo Pansy mientras ponía un hechizo a la puerta.

-no hace falta que seamos tan formales, llámame George-dijo el ignorando lo que había dicho la chica.

Pansy refunfuño, mientras cansada se apoyaba en la parte de atrás del armario. Él chico sonrió ya que el parecía divertido hacer enfadar a la chica, queriendo divertirse más se acerco a ella, cosa que la empezó a poner nerviosa.

-¿qué haces, Weasley?-pregunto ella confundida de la cercanía del chico.

-te he dicho que no me llames Weasley, llámame George, por ahora-dijo el pegándose a ella.

-¿por ahora? ¿Cómo que por ahora?-pregunto ella alterada mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos ya que él era mucho más alto que ella,

-si, por ahora, me llamaras así-dijo el agachándose, noto que el mismo se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, ya que él no se lo había dicho a nadie de su familia ni si quiera a su hermano Fred, de que hacía años no para de mirar a la chica ya que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella.

Los dos chicos estaban nerviosos por la cercanía del otro, con la respiración acelerada cosa que aumento ya que George deshizo la poca distancia que había entre ellos, besándola en los labios desesperadamente. Pansy al principio intento quitarle pero no podía negar que sentía algo por él, y le gustaba mucho ese beso, así que empezó a responder, George la pego más si podía en la pared del armario.

Se separaron por falta de aire, George apoyo su frente a la de ella mientras los dos respiraban aceleradamente.

-George- susurro Pansy mirándole sorprendida, él le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar.

-cuantas ganas tenia de hacer esto- dijo George mientras la miraba, Pansy sentía su corazón acelerarse, tenía tantas ganas de besarle, al final después de pensarlo hizo lo que ella quería por una vez en la vida, le cogió del cuello para que se agachase y le beso.

George al principio se quedo sorprendido de lo que había hecho Pansy ya que de ella se esperaba una bofetada o algo no que le respondiera a sus sentimientos, cosa que él no desaprovechó ya que le correspondió al beso mientras la cogía de la cintura para pegarla más a él.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que empezaron a notar que sus ropas estorbaban, Pansy le quito la camisa para acariciarle el pecho bien formado de George, el la cogió de la cintura y la alzo provocando que Pansy le abrazara con sus piernas la cintura de él. El aprovechó esa oportunidad para acariciar mas afondo las piernas de ella. George subió una de sus manos y desabotono la camisa de ella para poder acariciar mejor a la chica, ella se estremeció ante las caricias que le proporcionaba George. El chico dejo de besarla en los labio para bajar a su cuello, donde ella al sentirlo empezó a gemir. Se volvieron a besar más profundamente, el fue bajando las manos para acariciar los pechos de ella por encima de la tela del sujetador haciendo que ella empezara a gemir más seguido, al cabo de unos minutos no aguanto más y le quito el sujetador mientras ella bajaba las manos del pecho de el al cinturón de él que desabrocho y los bajo, ellos cada vez se besaban más intensamente, no querían parar, el bajo la cara hacia los pechos de ella y los devoró mientras que con una mano agarraba a la chica por la cintura ya que arqueo la espalda excitada, mientras que con la otra le rompía la ropa interior.

Se separaron unos segundos para coger aire pero eso sin soltarse, él le volvió a acariciar la mejilla, cosa que provoco que ella se estremeciera y le regalara una sonrisa.

-eres hermosa-susurro George si dejar de acariciarle, ella volvió a estremecerse y se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que hizo que George la besara ferozmente a la vez que la penetraba. Cuando la penetro, Pansy la araño la espalda en cuanto el se hundió en ella a la vez que soltó un gemido, las embestidas al principio fueron lentas y suaves para luego empezar a incrementar y fueron mas rápidas y profundas, eso hizo que los dos gimieran más fuerte.

George bajo la boca al cuello de ella donde beso, mordió y succiono a su gusto, sin parar las embestidas.

-George…- gimió Pansy mientras apretaba su agarre de las piernas ocasionando que las embestidas fueran más profundas, no pudo seguir hablando ya que George al sentir la presión de las piernas empezó embestir con más rapidez.

Juntos llegaron al clímax al poco tiempo, George se aparto un de ella para poder coger aire sin soltarla y sin salir de ella, ella le miro mientras intentaba volver su respiración a la normalidad.

George la miro sonriendo y le coloco un mechón de pelo que tenia pegada en la frente por el sudor.

-¿por qué?-pregunto ella extrañada mientras él la bajaba con delicadeza.

-siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti, desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo el sin rodeos, mientras se acercaba a ella que se giro para vestirse.

-no juegues conmigo-dijo Pansy mientras se arreglaba la blusa y se colocaba bien la falda.

-no estoy jugando contigo-dijo George abrazándola por detrás mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella- ¿podemos intentarlo?-pregunto él mientras la sentía temblar.

-lo nuestro es imposible, me tengo que ir-dijo ella llorando mientras intentaba soltarse, el la giro sin soltarla para que le mirara.

-es muy peligroso- susurro ella mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- todo va a estar bien, intentémoslo, confía en mí-dijo el cogiéndola de la barbilla para que le mirara, cuando ella aun tenia la mirada hacia abajo- mírame- ella aun llorando le miro- yo cuidare de ti- mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con los pulgares- lo lograremos.

Ella se abrazo a él volviendo a llorar, el la acarició la cabeza hasta que se calmo, después ella se separo y le miro, cosa que hizo que George la besara en la frente sacando una sonrisa a la chica. Salieron después de arreglarse y fueron hacia el Gran comedor.

* * *

Un año más tarde:

Pansy estaba en el baño de su casa, con un test de embarazo en las manos.

-estoy embarazada-susurro ella mirando el resultado positivo del test.

George entro en su departamento que tenia encima de la tienda para cambiarse ya que tenía una cita con Pansy, estuvo esperando en su tienda a que ella viniera, cuando vio que ella tardaba fue a su casa a buscarla, llamo a la puerta que a los pocos minutos abrió ella con semblante preocupado, ella sin decirle nada le hizo entrar.

-hola- saludo George dándole un beso en los labios cuando entro.

-George, tengo algo que contarte-dijo Pansy muy seria, el asintió y los dos se fueron al salón donde se sentaron en el sillón, pasaron varios minutos en los que ella no dijo nada hasta que suspiro y lo soltó- estoy embarazada.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó el asombrado, ella asintió.

El se levanto y la cogió del brazo levantándola, luego sin decir nada la beso contento. Cuando la soltó ella le sonrió contenta.

-ehhh, pensado que si es niño se podía llamar Fred- susurro ella tímida mirándole.

-gracias –dijo el emocionado con que ella pusiera el nombre de su hermano fallecido a su hijo.

Siguieron hablando durante horas hasta que decidieron ir a la Madriguera para decir la noticia.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
